


跃迁

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 傻白甜, 大可不be
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“变轨”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	跃迁

**Author's Note:**

> 谜之脑洞
> 
> JJ老贼我是不认的
> 
> 至少让我把他们从这份恶意中打捞上来，小心地擦干净满身的污秽【
> 
> 我真是写Tags&Notes的心情都没有
> 
> 但确实是傻白甜，摔在老贼脸上的糖
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

不得不说，“Skywalker saga的最终章”这一宣传确实赚足了噱头，瞧瞧这乌压压一影厅的人。

Rey作为Star Wars的忠实粉丝，当然也不能免俗，于开票预售的第二十九秒就抢下了一张最早的点映票。环顾了一下四周，她无比庆幸自己当初足够眼疾手快，才能在这间最后满座了的影厅里拿到最好的位置。

不，好像也不是完全满座。别的地方她不知道，但至少右边这个座位仍旧是空的。Rey不信这么中间的“风水宝地”会卖不出去，想来应该是这个人还没有到吧。也对，毕竟距离正式开始还有那么五分钟左右。只是厅内的灯光已经被熄灭了，大荧幕上正播放着Porsche与Star Wars那款联名车型的广告。可人们的注意力压根就不在那上边，而是紧张又兴奋地与同行的友人窃窃私语，说着自己的猜测和期望；聊到兴起处，还有人忽然点亮手中的光剑玩具，激动地来回挥舞。

噗，前边那个小哥是Kylo Ren的粉丝，他的红色十字光剑在黑漆漆的影厅里十分夺目。看来“后传三部曲”还是有点场子的。事实上，她自己也是从The Force Awakens那部入的坑。怎么说呢，Rey先前确实也听过不少Star Wars的“传说”，这个IP如何如何经典、如何如何经久不衰，塑造出来的角色又是如何如何耐人寻味……但，毕竟不是她这个年代的东西——四十年前，她还没出生呢。

原本，她也不认为自己有朝一日会被这个传奇IP收编。直到那一年，象征着“重启”和“新篇章”的第七部，The Force Awakens，闪亮登场，女孩才凑热闹般地去影院支持了一张票。其实最主要的，还是因为那个女主角和她同名——Rey，且都是没有姓氏的孤儿。但给她留下更深刻印象的，是那个疑似反派的Kylo Ren，原名Ben Solo。

为什么说是“疑似”呢？倒不是因为他是Han和Leia的儿子，而是某种说不出的感觉。让她很想冲进荧幕告诉那个“Rey”，以及其他人——他不该是这样的，他很矛盾很割裂，他也很痛苦……很孤独。而果然，两年后The Last Jedi上映，人们知道了属于Ben Solo的悲惨过去，以及他作为Kylo Ren后也并不快乐的现在。Rey知道自己的泪点不算高，却没想到在遇上这么个可怜的银幕角色后能低成那副德行。几乎只要是他出场的镜头，少女都忍不住泪流满面，无论是真的伤感的剧情，还是只是为了调和气氛的幽默画面，无一例外，她都死死地盯着那个高大的黑发男人，心痛到窒息，却找不出任何原因。

她甚至有点懊恼，为什么“Rey”当时没有握住他的手呢？这样的话，至少就不会……不会……什么呢？自己刚刚到底在想……什么来着？

因此，当巨幕终于浮现出“LUCASFILM”的标志时，Rey立刻正正地坐好了，还悄悄做了几次深呼吸——终于，终于要看到结果了，整个银河系的结果，光明与黑暗的结果，“Rey”与Ben Solo的结果。这让她连心脏都漏跳了一拍。只是，右边这人今天是不打算来了吗？

然而事实证明，这个直到电影结束都没能到场的人，简直是幸运儿中的幸运儿。

这算什么？这他妈的算什么？凭什么？凭什么……

“没人在乎你的伤心难过，甚至一场真正的痛哭都不愿意施舍给你。”影厅里环绕着经典的片尾曲，旋律悠扬节奏欢快，更衬出说话人的平静和沧桑。

Rey怔怔地扭过了头——她右边的位置，什么时候坐了一个年岁不小的女人？怎么一点动静也没有……模糊的泪眼令少女看不清这人的面孔，但通过轮廓可以依稀辨别出，那是个绾了三个发髻的老妇人，身量和自己差不太多。没想到啊，“Rey”还有这个年龄段的粉丝……对了，她刚刚是不是在跟自己说话？

“穷尽一生，我才通过原力看清了所有这些的本质。”年迈的妇人继续自顾自地说着，语气里听不出任何情绪，“他们要一次感动，要一次足够心碎的离别——一个明明唾手可得却终将流失于指缝的玩笑。”

“您……咳，请问您是……”

“他们只想交出一份能看的作业，你和他根本就无足轻重。所有人的无足轻重。”

“那个……‘他们’是谁啊？”Rey实在是觉得这个人有些不知所谓。

“做出正确的选择。”那人还是没有理她，只是在突然塞给她什么东西后就兀自起身离去了，灰白的背影朦朦胧胧地消失在还未亮灯的影厅里，“别让他们得逞。”

“别让他们得逞。”

“别让他们得逞。”

“做出正确的选择。”

“别让他们得逞。”

……

“站起来吧，Rey。”

“Rey，站起来。”

“我们都在你的身边。”

“Rey，站起来吧。”

“你会为原力带来平衡，就像当时的我一样。”

“Rey，你能做到，站起来吧。”

……

此起彼伏的鼓舞与激励吵得她头痛，也渐渐淹没了那个愈来愈微弱的声音——

“做出正确的选择。”

“别让他们得逞。”

Rey艰难地抬起了自己的左臂，摊开手掌，看着躺在自己掌心那对金骰子。

是她给她的。

“别让他们得逞。”

是被操纵着失去了一切后终生孤寂的她，给她的。

Rey望着空中被雷电撕扯着的义军战机，慢慢地攥紧了那只手。

通过原力不断传来的话语和能量让她以难以置信的速度恢复着体力。遍体鳞伤的女孩甚至翻身爬了起来，轻晃几下后站定在了皇帝Palpatine的面前——后者则根本没把她当回事，闲然自得地收起了攻击着义军的雷电后，还有功夫在向她发难前正式宣布一下，自己要毁了她，不费吹灰之力的那种。

可令他没想到的是，Rey却比之前更加敏捷了，几乎是在眨眼间就召唤来了Leia的光剑，点亮，格挡。相同血脉间的针锋相对，电光与剑刃撞出了刺耳的嗞啦声。Palpatine是有些意外，这个孙女竟然还能撑到如此地步……不过无所谓，她早就是强弩之末了，就算那群绝地都站在她的身后，她那副已是虚弱不堪的身子也坚持不了多一会儿。于是，他骤然加大了电流。

似乎是某种刻在骨髓里的本能，Rey觉得自己应该立刻再召唤来Luke的那把光剑，两柄剑一起，势必能将他的雷电全数招呼回去。可就在她抬起手准备动用原力时，她看见了手中的金骰子。

“做出正确的选择。”

“别让他们得逞。”

是啊，她都看过了。

“人们总是说，他们懂我。”女孩突然举起了挂着金骰子的左手，做了个抓取东西的手势，“事实上，并不。”

与此同时，一个黑色的影子从裂缝下的深渊中被托了上来，有些狼狈地在地上滚了几圈后，才堪堪在Rey的身边站稳。

“但我懂。”Ben顺手召来了另一把光剑，小小勾起的嘴角看上去很是得意。

两把光剑交叉在一起，就像一道牢不可破的禁令。他们紧握着剑柄，一步一步地向着Palpatine逼近。Ben觉得自己身上暖融融的，不断有温润深厚的力量通过原力流入他的身体。是Rey吗？可她自己不都已经差不多是极限了吗？不行，不能再让她……

“孩子。我们终于能触碰到你了，通过Rey。”可比他先开口的，是Luke的原力英灵，“你在裂缝里时，有什么东西在阻止我们给你力量，还隔绝了我们的声音。”

“西斯的诡计，这可能是。”哦，Master Yoda的经典倒装句。

剑刃已经几乎剪住了西斯尊主的脖颈，但他还在不甘地做着最后的挣扎：“你们不可能战胜我的！我是西斯的所……”

“我们，是所有绝地。”一个字的废话都不想再多听，Ben和Rey用尽全力将流窜在光剑上的原力汇聚至一处，然后狠狠对上Palpatine，让被弹回的电光一寸一寸地覆灭他早该消散在银河各处的丑陋肉体。不只是Palpatine，余波还轰鸣着粉碎了神庙里的所有雕像和每一个在此拥护皇帝的西斯。

终于，尘埃落定时，那两个挺拔的身影也重重地坠落在了地上，面对面地侧卧在王座的下边，相隔着一段不长不短的距离。

“你……你给我……给我滚开……不许过来……不许把生命原力给……给我……”Rey惊恐地看着正向自己一点点爬来的男人，他的脸上青的红的好几块，目光却坚定得令她心悸，“我不会死……不会死……你不许……我会恨你一辈子……求你了……求你……这不公平……”她捏紧了手里的金骰子，可越来越昏沉的精神令她绝望得浑身发冷。

终于，她还是失去了意识。

Ben则咬着牙磨蹭到了女孩的身旁。他先是趴在了Rey的身上，喘了好几口气后才艰难地翻身将她搂进怀里。他知道，自己必须把生命原力给她。方才的一战算是耗尽了他们的所有气力，可如果有了自己的这份生命原力，她应该还是能安全地离开这里，再去慢慢休养……他心爱的姑娘正是最美好的年华，合该去游历更广阔的天地；她不是喜欢Takodana吗，那就多去一些绿油油的星球，尝尝甜甜的水果……

这么想着，男人不自觉地露出一抹微笑，仿佛自己已经跟着少女一起完成了数不清的旅程。接着，他努力地抬起了胳膊，宽大的手掌向着Rey的腹部伸去。

“令人惊叹。你的心中所想，每一个字都是错的。”熟悉得不能再熟悉的讨厌语调，Ben不耐烦地抬头看向正抓着他手腕的Luke·原力英灵·Skywalker。自己现在实在是太虚弱了，连一个原力英灵都挣脱不了。

“你松开我。我要救她。”Ben的嗓音很低哑，命令的句式被呢喃出了恳求的语气。

“Ben，我们为你感到骄傲，你做到了我当年所没能做到的事。要是Padmé也能在这里就好了……”Luke的身边出现了另一位年轻帅气的绝地英灵，深棕色的短发让他看起来十分温暖随和。Ben觉得自己知道这是谁。实不相瞒他现在有点窘迫，不知自己的这位外祖父有没有听到自己对着他头盔残骸嘟囔的黑暗面发言。

“Ben Solo，Solo，哼。不过，Skywalker的故事也该结束了。”Anakin却并没有表现出什么异样，他只是蹲下来给了Ben一个大大的拥抱，然后欣慰地摸了摸他怀里Rey的额头，“你们还有你们自己的传奇要写，这些事就交给我们吧。”

这些事，指的是Luke和Anakin分别抚着两人的肩头，用原力愈合了他们身上大大小小的伤口。

“妈……她不愿意见我吗……”只是惊喜了一瞬，黑发的大男孩就又低落了下来，眉宇间开始堆积起愧疚的郁气。

“Leia有礼物要给你们，”Luke冲他眨了眨右眼，“现在，你也把眼睛闭起来。”

Ben几乎是瞬间照做。而他的舅舅也没有诓骗他，一阵令他想要落泪的原力轻轻地包裹住了他们，缓缓地沿着经络流动着。他想、他想看看自己的母亲。

“我说了，不许睁眼。你看看Rey，多听话。”……行吧。

但他不知道，在义军的基地里，General Leia Organa的遗体终于真正地回归了原力。

可直到Leia的原力都消失了，也没人让他睁开眼睛。倒是怀里传来了不小的动静。不得已，Ben还是睁开了眼，然后便看到了正一脸怒气的Rey——这、这是怎么了？

“谁许你治疗我的！我说过我会恨你你辈子的！Ben Solo，你总是这么自私！现在呢？你是不是就等着我吻你，然后你就可以心满意足地回归原力，留我一个人孤零零的在偌大的银河里？你个混蛋！”两位传奇绝地的能力确实不容置疑，瞧少女现在活蹦乱跳的。

“事实上，是Luke和Anakin，就是我外祖父，他们俩治疗的我们……Rey，我从来没骗过你……”Rey怀疑的眼神让Ben倍感无奈。不过稍微一番原力探查后，她还是放下心来相信了他的说辞。

“那……”他突然绽放出一个极其腼腆又万分期待的笑容，“我还能得到亲吻吗？”

“出、出去再说……”这回，换做是女孩有点不好意思了。也确实，二人终于意识到自己现在早已不在西斯神庙里了。而张望了几个来回后，他们不约而同地觉得：这处逼仄狭窄的空间，有点眼熟啊。

哦对，想起来了——是Millennium Falcon的走私用暗格。


End file.
